Respect The Business
by MissMoxleyAmbrose
Summary: Dean Ambrose has been targeting Dolph Ziggler because of his disrespectful words to COO Triple H. Dolph decides to suck it up and apologize to Dean,who'd been taking offense to Ziggler's words. NOTE:My first slashfic,hope I didn't do too bad :)


Dean Ambrose delivered a Headlock Driver to Dolph Ziggler on Smackdown and pinned him. He stood over Dolph,triumphant grin spread across his face. Dolph was exasperated,Dean gave him a hell of a match. He was about to roll out of the ring when Dean's henchman,Seth and Roman came down to the ring from the stands and ambushed him,Dean joining them. They Triple Powerbombed him,Dean standing over his limp body,mocking the way he normally pushed the sweat out of his hair.

''Show . Off.'' Dean mocked and the three men towered over him,putting their fists together.

Now he was sitting in catering,drinking some water and eating a protein bar. He wondered why Dean was being so mean to him,he'd never done anything to the man. Aside from dissing the boss,Triple H. But was that really an excuse to Triple Powerbomb him three times? He was pondering this over his Balance bar when Dean walked in. He was talking to Antonio Cesaro. Dolph watched as Dean talked and joked with Antonio,he loved Dean's smile,the way way his eyes lit up and his dimples came out. He thought of when they were in the ring that night,Dean briefly bringing their mouths close. He was lost in the thought when Dean was about to walk away.

''Dean?''Dolph called.

''What is it Ziggler?''

''Why are you being so mean to me?''

''I'm not being mean,Dolph. I just don't like how you disrespected out beloved COO.''

''Well what he did at SummerSlam was wrong.''Dolph protested.

''There you go again with the disrespect. I can't be nice to someone who disrespects the man that signs my paychecks. Also ,the man who signs YOUR paychecks so you can go and have that bleached blonde hairstyle. It looks good though.''He shrugged. Dolph's heart skipped a beat when he said his hair looked good.

''I will speak my opinion,Dean.I know that you won't tell Hunter what I said a minute ago. It's just not fair that you're being like this toward me.''

''Won't tell,huh?Keep running that mouth and I just might. Look Dolph,you just need to keep that pretty little mouth of yours shut,or else I'll gag you.''Dean said and walked away.

When Dean said 'I'll gag you' Dolph couldn't help but notice the twinge he felt between his legs. He wanted Dean,he couldn't deny it.

Later that night Dolph headed to Dean's room. He knocked on his door. Dean answered wearing nothing but jeans that barely hung on his waist,he was rubbing his head with a towel. Obviously fresh out of the shower.

''What are you doing here Dolph?''

''I came to talk. Can I come in?''

Dean stepped out of the doorway,looking both ways down the hall,and let him in.

''Talk.''Dean said as he sat on the edge of the bed.

''I just wanted to apologize for saying what I did about Hunter.''

''Really now?''

''Yes,I shouldn't have disrespected the man who means so much to us Superstars. I will from now on keep my mouth shut.''Dolph said as he tucked a lock of his bleached blonde hair behind his ear.

Dean looked at him;He was wearing a tank top and gym shorts. Dean had to admit seeing Dolph's muscles in that wife beater turned him on a little. He looked into Dolph's eyes.

''I forgive you Dolph.''He said and reached his hands out to Dolph's waist,pulling him down onto his lap. ''And you don't have to keep your mouth shut all the time,it may useful for some things.''

Dolph grew bold and leaned down and kissed Dean's mouth,tasting the beer and cigarette he'd had earlier. He twisted his fingers in Dean's now-dry locks,bringing him closer to his mouth,Dean put his hands on the small of Dolph's back. Dolph pulled away.

''Dean,please.''He whispered. He had felt Dean's bulge begin to grow when he'd sat on his lap,and now he wanted it.

''Okay.''He replied and lifted Dolph off his lap,undoing his belt and taking his jeans off and returning to his position on the bed. Dolph gaped at Dean's cock,bigger than he'd thought.

''Don't just stare at it babe,suck it.''Dean demanded and Dolph got to his knees,stroking it before putting his mouth around it. Dean's taste was different,he was salty,of course but also sweet,as if he'd just had some candy. He bobbed his blonde head up and down Dean's cock which was dripping with so much precum that Dolph was making slurping noises,trying to take in every bit of Dean's taste.

''Fuck,just like that,keep going.''Dean moaned,feeling himself get ready for his orgasm. When he knew he was close he grabbed Dolph's head and face fucked him,feeling his dick touch the back of Dolph's throat. He came,forcing his hot load down Dolph's throat. He thought Dolph may choke but he took it in stride,like a seasoned pro.

''I wanna see that body. Strip for me,Dolph.''Dean said,still sitting on the edge of the bed. Dolph got his I-pod from his pocket and set it in Dean's I-pod dock,playing Buckcherry's Crazy Bitch. He slowly stripped his tank top off,throwing it in Dean's face. He turned around,ass facing Dean.

''Yeah,shake that tight ass for me.''

Dolph did,after stripping of his shorts and boxers. He turned around to face Dean,who was smiling and biting his lip.

''Come here.''Dean said and Dolph walked back over to him,sitting on his lap again. He took his own dick in his hands and slowly rubbed Dean's with it.

''Are you sure you forgive me?''

''I'm sure. Now sit on my cock.''

Dolph got up and slowly sunk back down,feeling Dean's thick hard member intruding his prostate. At first he rocked his hips slowly back and forth,grinding against Dean. He then started bouncing on him,his ass smacking against Dean's muscular thighs. Both he and Dean were close to reaching their release.

''Keep fucking riding me you come slut.''Dean growled into Dolph's ear. He bounced harder and felt Dean coat his ass with his thick semen. A few more bounces and he came,his come spurting all over Dean's beautiful stomach.

''Fuck.''Dolph sighed.

''Get on the bed on your knees blondie.''

Dolph did as he was told. ''You have lube right?'' He asked.

''At all times.''Dean replied,grabbing a bottle of KY warming lubricant from the dresser. He returned to the bed,getting on his knees and slathering his cock with it. ''I'm goin' in.''He said and gently pushed into Dolph's ass.

''Suck a tight fucking ass.''He mumbled,speeding up his thrusts.

''Dean,fuck. Yes.''He felt amazing inside Dolph,who was ready to come again.

''Dean,faster.''He moaned,Dean complied. Dean felt he too was close to coming and grabbed a handful of Dolph's hair,pulling his head back for a kiss. Dean smirked after he broke the kiss and came,his cock throbbing inside Dolph. Just as Dean's orgasm was subsiding Dolph's hit him in huge waves. He rode it out and collapsed on his back on the bed,trembling. Dean made his way between Dolph's legs and latched his mouth onto Dolph's cock.

''Dean,no. I'm too sensitive.''

''Shut up.''Dean replied and began sucking again. Dolph twisted his fingers again into Dean's curls and let him do what he wanted. Dean took him out of his mouth for a few seconds to lick and suck at his balls. Dean's mouth felt wonderful to Dolph. He began sucking again and it didn't take long for him to climax,his hot come sliding into Dean's mouth and throat. Dean swallowed most of it but kept a little in his mouth and sat next to Dolph,forcing his mouth open and spitting Dolph's own come into his mouth.

''You're better than I thought you'd be.'' Dolph said as they lay together on the bed.

''Why thank you. And you're not going to disrespect the boss anymore right?''

''Nope. I promise. Although I do kind of enjoy you punishing me in the ring.''


End file.
